


The Thief and The Beast BlackCat!Reader x Venom [SMUT]

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: +18, Alien Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lemon, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Thief, Threesome - F/M/M, gotochurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: When your mission to steal gems from a museum in San Francisco goes wrong and you get in a fight with Venom in the process, in order to save your head from being eaten maybe there's something else you can do for the duo to spare your life.18+ Mature, shameless smut. You have been warned





	The Thief and The Beast BlackCat!Reader x Venom [SMUT]

Darting through the dead of night, you jumped on rooftops of San Francisco to your destination. The stars shined brightly and the moon was full, the cold night wind brushed through your long h/c hair. You smirked as you saw the museum.

_What a perfect night to do some stealing..._

With your grapple gun you swung your way to the glass windows. You used your sharp claws to make and entrance on the fragile windows, with your perfect flexibility you made your way through the small hole you made. Being the one of the most infamous thieves, this was all too easy for you.

Passing burglar alarms with ease and sleeping security guards, you walked into a huge empty room with your prize on display a, big beautiful ruby. Perfect for your collection. Making sure to cut off all the cameras and traps you cautiously walked closer to your prize. You licked your lips at the sight of the gem shining with the dim light of the room. "Come to mama..."

You spotting someone in the corner of your vision, jerked your head and you saw a security guard in the hall, flashing his flash light at you."Hey you! STOP!" He yelled, immediately drawing his weapon at you.

"Shit, just great." You grumbled under your breath with annoyance, you turned to the blonde security officer and flashed a wink at him, "Sorry sweetheart , looks like your a little too late!" Taking the ruby in your hands, the officer threw a smoke grenade at you. With your enhanced reflexes you kicked the grenade back at the officer which activated, leaving the officer as a coughing mess, unable to see you through the thick smoke. You chuckled at the display tossing the big ruby up and down in your hand, "All too easy.."

 

You jumped out of the hole you made in the window gracefully, grappling down to the streets your ruby in your other hand. You eyed your prize with awe, the ruby shining with the moonlight. "Time to take you back to base beautiful." Little did you know a certain brunette man in a hoodie was watching you in the shadows while you admired your beautiful gemstone.

 

 

 ** _Who the hell is she Eddie?_** The symbiote asked his host, Eddie was just as confused as venom. Eddie couldn't sleep and decided a night walk would help him. Next thing he knows some kind of cat burglar lady comes out of nowhere.

He eyed you closely, as a reporter he has heard many stories of you. The notorious thief that Spider-Man has been trying to catch. "That's Black Cat Venom, she's a thief. Looks like she just got away stealing from the museum."

 ** _A thief? She's a criminal, looks like we can eat her then!_ ** Venom said sadistically, waiting for his next meal. "Let's see if she cooperates with us first, if not we'll see what happens."

Eddie moved a little closer to the woman, he had to admit she was gorgeous. She had long h/c hair, and what looks like a sexy cat outfit. A super tight cat outfit, showing off all of her curves. Eddie couldn't help but stare, and Venom was feeling the effects of human arousal from his host. "You want to explain what you got there Missy?" Asked Eddie.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, you better leave before I tear your face to shreds." You threaten as you showed off your long claws at the man.

Eddie laughed at the woman, "Suit yourself." You watched in horror this normal man was engulfed in a wave of some sort of black goo. _Why? Out of all the nights, this shit had to happen?_ You told yourself. The man was fully engulfed and transformed into a big monster. Venom growled loudly at you, sadistically smiling at you and baring all his sharp teeth at you. Eyes widen with terror you used your grapple gun to escape Venom. No way you were going to die by this monster, not when you were so close.

With your heart beating so fast, you sighed in relief as you were on the rooftops away from the monster. At least he couldn't climb right?

 ** _"Time to skin a cat! "_ ** Venom yelled, and climbed on the building with animalistic speed. Your heart dropped at the sight, you had enough of running away. Using your grapple gun as a whip you whipped it at venom and it hit him with so much impact that some black goo splattered to the ground.

Venom shrieked in pain, and growled at you, the goo traveled back to Eddie and regenerated himself. His gaze piercing through your soul, hungry to make you his next meal, ** _"You're going to regret that!"_** Ignoring him you used your grapple gun to whip him again, this time Venom grabbed the your grapple gun and swung you to the floor with intense force. Your vision blurry from the blow, you saw Venom ready to hit you with his makeshift black tentacles but you swiftly dodged his attacks. You both continued to fight on the rooftops, he had much power but you had all the agility.

 _ **"Ready to give up kitten?"**_ He mockingly asked you. You rolled your eyes, "Please don't call me that ever again, and no way in your dreams!" Despite him being really creepy and strange, it was a long time until you had a formidable opponent, it was almost fun. Almost.

You ran towards your opponent, ready to kick him hard in the stomach. As your boot made contact with his stomach you couldn't retract your leg, your leg stuck in his goo. You struggled against him, completely unbalanced, it's over. You were finished for sure...

Since you were so close you got a good look of your opponent up close, his fangs so close to your face. Drooling with anticipation on how well you would taste. His hot breath so close, you can feel it on your delicate skin. "What the hell are you?" You asked in a whisper.

The symbiote uncovering half his face to reveal the Eddie Brock, the man who encountered you in the alley of the streets. **_"WE ARE VENOM..."_ ** The symbiote re-engulfed itself and made a final blow to your stomach knocking you back with violent force. You fell with hard thud on the rooftop ground. Coughing and gasped for air, Venom had knocked the wind out of you with his powerful punch.

Venom grabbed you up off the ground and pulled you close to him, moving his head close to yours as his long tongue was tracing your slender neck. **_"Time to eat..."_**

You couldn't believe that this was the way you were going to die, you braced yourself for your death. Eyes shut tight as you accepted your fate.

Venoms long tongue traced along your cleavage, making you gasp softly at the contact of his tongue on your delicate skin. **_"So sweet, so delicious..."_** You were thinking of a way to get out of this horrible situation. _What if I....no that's insane. But maybe it's crazy enough to work._ You thought to yourself.

"I-If you think that's sweet, I know of something even sweeter you'll like." You said under his vice grip. Venom looked curious, venom was indeed a sucker for sweet things like chocolate. He was curious on what your were talking about. "If you let me go and live, i'll show you." You said in a playful sexy voice.

 _Venom don't! She's trying to seduce us! Don't fall for this_! Eddie told venom. _**"As if I didn't know Eddie, even so, how about we have a little fun with her?"**_ Venom said to Eddie, you watched as it looked like Venom was having a conversation with himself. You guessed he was talking to that "Eddie" person. "So how about it big guy?" You winked at him, giving him your usual Black Cat charm.

Venom nodded, you grinned like the Cheshire cat. You walked seductively to Venom, swaying your hips at the big symbiote monster. He eyed your every move like you were a succulent piece of pork chop, mouth drooling at the sight of you.

You teasingly unzipped your the top to your outfit, revealing your heavy breasts to the monster. "Like what you see?" You asked Venom, he growled. _ **"You look delicious, good enough to EAT.**_ " You couldn't help but shiver as his long tongue traced your soft chest, his hot tongue wrapping around your breast. His big thick hand groping the other, you wriggled under his touch. "Oh, Venom..." You moaned loudly, venom ravished your body. Licking, sucking teasing your chest as if his life depended on it.

You stepped back from his grasp and peeled your skin tight outfit letting it fall to the floor, you beautiful naked body glistened in the moonlight Venom became hard at the sight of your voluptuous body.

Venom abruptly tackled your body to the floor, darting his tongue in your mouth. He explored your tiny mouth, while tentacles of symbiote explored your body. You licked his tongue and it seemed to really get him riled up, he spread your legs, tore off your panties and began sucking your clit. You threw you head back and the suddenness of this all, he gently pinched your clit with his fangs at just enough pressure to have you a shaky hot mess.

Venom began fucking you with his skilled tongue, he fucked with his tongue so deep that you didn't even think possible. His hands roaming your chest, pinching your nipples you were under his complete control and you absolutely loved it.

You could only shudder, you were lightheaded from all the pleasure, he attacked your abused clit again making you squeal with lust. You couldn't contain yourself anymore and you came all over Venom's tongue which he lapped in seconds.He lifted his head from your hot sex, **_"SWEETER THAN CHOCOLATE..."_**

Venom was loving every second of this, Eddie though in Venom could feel all the pleasure and he was going crazy. They couldn't wait to be inside you.

Venom lifted your hips slightly and rubbed his hard member on your folds, you didn't even need to see how big he was. You could just feel it and he was gigantic. "H-Holy shit...are you sure that's even going to fit?" You mewled, a little scared he might hurt you. His thick large member stood proud, with precum dripping from his black tip. Venom laughed on your shoulder, biting your tender shoulder softly. **_"Don't worry my kitten, even if it doesn't fit..."_** Venom snapped his hips hard to yours, completely filling you with his member. _**"...I'll make it fit!"**_

 _ **"Become a part of us!"**_ Venom roared as he fucked you mercilessly, your eyes rolled back as you let Venom fuck you like a whore. "O-Oh God! Venom~!" His thick member brushing your tight walls, the night air becomes thick with sex. Sounds of venom's grunts and growls, your moans, and skin slapping can be heard from the rooftop. Venom smashed his mouth to yours, both of your tongues danced in dominance as you mated like animals. **_"YOU ARE OURS, YOU BELONG TO US..."_ ** Venom said in the kiss.

With courage you rolled Venom on his back, he didn't seem to happy about this as he hissed at you. "Calm down, you'll get to be inside me again." You reassured him, you straddled his muscular hips and lowered your body on Venom and Eddie. You guided his pulsating member back in your sex and you bounced on the beast. Venom growled softly and hissed at your tightness, very much enjoying how you feel around him. _**"Y/N..."**_

You continue to bounce on him, his strong hands held you down while he bucked his hips to fuck you deeper. Your heavy breasts bounced with each of his animalistic thrusts, you could feel Venom's member twitch inside you, he snarled loudly. Just the feeling of his cock twitch made you fuck him harder, you were so close as well. "Oh god Venom...i'm going to..." you whimpered on him.

Venom felt your climax and grabbed your hips and fucked you with all his strength, stabbing your womb ruthlessly. The only thing on Venom's mind was to make you theirs and theirs alone, you belong to them. He buried his cock deep in your womb and spilled his speed, marking you as their mate. You both stayed still as every drop was in your womb, the two of you covered in sweat. Venom purred and licked your face lovingly, Venom's thick, sticky seed trickle down your thigh.

Venom chuckled huskily as he licked your face possessively. _**"Who do you belong to, pet?"**_

With a sexy smile, you replied, "I belong to Venom..."

 

Perhaps this mission wasn't so bad after all~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you excuse me, I need to go to church to confess my sins... ._.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it my fellow monsterfuckers! Let’s be honest, we all wanted to fuck Venom while watching the movie. Also, yeah there's major plot holes to the story and typos, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
